Mammography devices conventionally comprise at least one X-ray source and a console which is arranged opposite said source and intended to receive and support the patient's breast. This console integrates a detector for detecting the X-rays after they have passed through the patient's breast (array of sensors, X-ray sensitive film cassette, etc.) and, where applicable, is associated with compression means, typically a plate (also referred to as a breast compression paddle), which is designed to compress the breast against the console when images are being taken.
Mammography devices of this type are, for example, those proposed by the GE Medical Systems company under the name of “Senographe” (registered trademark). A detailed example of the structure of such a device is also described in the patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,196.
The console is conventionally held by the support (arc of a circle) on which the X-ray source moves about in order to scan the various desired angles of view.